The Truth
by Hostile Silence
Summary: Someone’s trying to kill our Beloved Edward Elric! This is a job for Roy Mustang The useless Perverted Colonel! RoyxEd! Yaoi! Chapter 2 up!
1. Who?

The Truth

Chapter 1

Lol I found one of my lost stories. Good thing I have a back up copy of this. This would traffic Mother of angels to since I working on both of them.

Summary: Someone's trying to kill our Beloved Edward Elric! This is a job for Roy Mustang The useless Perverted Colonel!! RoyxEd! Yaoi!

Warning this is Yaoi if you don't like it then go away

Pairing/s: RoyxEd!

Ok Start Reading!

Another peaceful day at Central Headquarters no wars, no rebellions--

"Oh Wow! Your very kind Colonel bastard!" Ed said sarcastically.

" Yes I' am really that kind Fullmetal pipsqueak" Roy joked on Ed, who was fuming in anger

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL THAT YOU CANT SEE HIM WITHOUT USING A MICROSCOPE" the boy ranted in a roar.

" Of course Fullmetal, you know who I am referring to" Roy smirked. Edward was twitching in anger. "You" The man finished.

Ed finally lost his patience….

"OK! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW MUSTANG I---" Edward was stopped by a loud gun shot the pass through mustang's office window.

Roy turned hastily to the broken window…. "Woo…. Did you see who did it Fullmetal?" Roy said and heard a load Thud

"…."

"Fullmetal?"

"…."

"Ed…?"

Roy noticed that the boy is soaked in blood on the floor

"EDWARD!!" Roy shouted "HAWKEYE GET YOUR CAR AND FAST"

----

Aaah…that smell. I think I remember that smell…. But where was it from…?  
I know it' my must hated place in the world…. The hospital…. DAmn I hate this place it stunk of medicated air and other sick twisted smell I could think of…all I remember was…. I was about too lose my mind of all the ****ing comments of that bastard of my height….

Damn…. I wish I were awake so I could kick that bastard's ass…. I almost forgot I kill that fag who almost killed me….

……………………………………………………………………I just wish I'm not dead

---------

"Hughes! Go find information to whom tried to kill Ed" Roy commanded to his companion sitting near Edward.

"Yes Sir!" Hughes replied seriously and fast.

"Don't worry Ed, Maes will find the one who tried to kill you" Roy whispered to the wounded young body.

"And I'll punish him myself" Roy finished. He stared at the sleeping body.

---------

'And I'll punish him myself' a very familiar voice spoke …

I know that voice. Its that bastard… how nice of him to say that he will avenge me….  
Well this is what I say to that gathers up oxygen YOU ****ING SHIT YOU SAY TOO MUCH I DON'T CARE OF YOU'LL AVENGE ME BECAUSE YOU SUCK AT IT!!

---------

"You ****ing shit you say too much I don't care of you'll avenge me you suck at it." Roy was stunned at the sleeping boy's whisper

"Taisa… I think he heard you" havoc said eying the smaller boy. Roy glared at him and shrugged and looked back to the sleeping boy.

"Your right, this means no small comments about him" Roy snickered making Havoc sweat.

"Who are you calling small bastard Taisa" Ed mumbled.

Hope you enjoy This Chapter!

Lol "Being Blind is Close to Innocent" is taking long and sorry about that hope this one could fit the bill for the mean time.

XD


	2. Nurse and Puke Container Thingy

Hehe sorry about the next chapter. I recently got sick. I really puked my ass off for a week. I was lucky I didn't puked on the keyboard or else I'd be doomed! When I came to a clinic a nice nurse always come by and cleans up my puke hell of doom! But then the last time she came she got very angry at me and yelled shit! Like "WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP PUKING ON ONE GOD DAMN PLACE CAN'T YOU JUST GO TO THE GOD DAMN BATHROOM AND PUKE THERE!?" she yells like ass and I was like " THE HELL TRAMP WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I ONLY PUKED ON ONE SPOT THE WHOLE TIME AND I DIDN'T PUKED AT YOUR SKIMPY WHITE DRESS!" but then after I shouted I puked on her skimpy white dress heheheh XD. Lol joke that didn't happen. Actually I wasn't even able to speak or stand up with puking on my puke container thingy. Again sorry about the next chapter and don't worry its on its way.

Just wish I'll get better faster so I can stay on the computer longer!PEACE!


	3. When?

The Truth

Chapter 2

Hahah I have a new plot coming for a one shot and a twist at this story. It's amazing. Very amazing. Good thing I recovered fast or else I died of some sort of disease. *Nods for nothing* anyway as the usual warning for this kind of categories **If you don't like YAOI then get the hell out of this page and if you don't know what yaoi is it's a Loving action of two men on a bed, table, chair and etc. **Hope you won't stop reading my Fics. FMA never made my day look like ass.

Note: I don't know FMA or hagane no rekinjutsushi because I'd like Edward pregnant with six children! Wahahah I'm completely evil. It will be all about raping Ed!

On with The Shoe! I mean show! No it's the Story! XD

"I'm not dreaming. Am I? Tell me I'm not dreaming Doc because I have to be sure." Roy was being hysterical thinking this was his fault.

"Of course, Mr. Mustang there wasn't any bullet inside his body. But I need you to take care of him. In case that there will be trouble. We're not completely sure if he is ok. But he will wake up soon enough." Said the doctor.

"When?"

"Try now." Both men looked at Edward. Edward looked so sickly pale as if he will puke blood or something. He tried to sit up but was stopped by the doctor.

"Your not allowed to stand or sit for a while. Since you just recovered from an unknown injury." He smiled at Edward who was giving him a 'let-go-of-me-or-you-die' look. The doctor let goes of Edward and twitched in fear of dying. "Anyway we need you to do bed rest for one day then you can go and you must come back here every second week until your case is solve."

"I want out now and I wont come back to this shit hole" Edward glared at the doctor.

"I assure you doctor that he will come back" Roy pushed his hand on Ed's head. Ed's famous glared turn to Roy. "Won't you Edowardo Elriko-kun"

" I would N-AW!" Roy pinched him and looked at him with stern eyes. Edward whimpered at this tiny pain. "OK! OK! I will come Stop pinching ME!"

Roy smiled at Edward releasing him. Edward muttered something about "bastards' that made Roy smirk. Roy turned to shake hands with the doctor but he saw that the doctor was long gone as proof was his clipboard fell on the floor and the door swigged to the wall.

"Great now I have to get another Doctor for you" Roy frowned.

"Hell! I don't need no quacks!"

"If it weren't for these doctors you would have died bleeding." Edward opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "I have my point."

Roy smirked in triumph then he saw Edward with his face down. Roy's grinned turned upside down and he sat on the chair near Edward. He was about to speak but he was cut off.

"You're the who saved me right?"

"Yeah why?" Edwards face neared his close enough to kiss. Roy's heart was thumping very hard and fast and He was ready to take Edward's first kiss but Edward backed away suddenly.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking"

"…."

"Thank you" Edward smiled a true smile. Roy's mind was puzzled what to think. He was beautiful this was the first time he ever smiled at Roy.

"It was the only thing I could do for you that time and I didn't actually save you. Its my fault you got shot" Roy smiled sadly. He felt small warm hands cupping his face and pulling him to a kiss. Edward's lips were surprisingly soft for a boy. Roy was captivated by his kiss. Roy pushed out his tongue begging for entrance. Edward willingly opened. Their tongues locked into a fiery battle for dominance was stopped by an innocent shocked by stander.

"BROTHER OMG!?" Shouted by an enraged Alphonse.

End of Chapter 2

Please read Mother of Angels my other story as well as vote in my poll which is posted on my profile. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
